<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come to me brandy by Ladyphantom5965</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234197">Come to me brandy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965'>Ladyphantom5965</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer short</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come to me brandy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Absolute ass hole. He cheated on me, with a guy of all people. 3 years all gone down the drain. The constant claim of not being gay made me want to down the bar dry. I would have gotten over it but he wouldn’t even tell me who It was, might have been better If it was a girl then I could of dumped his ass, but no, one night of doggy style and he`s gone.<br/>It was pay day and I thought what the hell, go out to Lux and get plastered, screw tomorrow. The place is packed, don’t know what time it is, don’t know how much money I’ve spent. Couldn’t care less. Oh yes, I could. Hello brandy.<br/>I was at least 8 sheets gone to the wind, however many it can go up to. The brandy bottle was half empty already, it was definitely time to go home now as I stood up, I tilted for a few minutes before I realized everything seemed of centre,<br/>`well, it looks like someone had a good night` I fell back against the bar stool as a guy walked up to me, all fancied out in his tux. He came over to the bar, motioned the bartender for another glass and poured out the brandy,<br/>`not for me, I’m all brandy out. For tonight anyway` he helped me back over to the stool I was sat at, my body had clearly given up now. God help me tomorrow,<br/>`one more drink for the road` down in one it went, spontaneously making me start to laugh,<br/>`oh wow must be good; I need to order more of it` <br/>`it’s not the brandy. My ex left me over some other guy. Now, if he had cheated on me with another girl, heck I would be pissed. But no, a guy of all people. 3 years we have been together, he didn’t even suggest a threesome, at least a hint would have been nice` I poured another glass of whiskey for him and myself, the liquid burning my throat was almost pleasurable,<br/>`what a waste your poor thing. Tell you what have another brandy on me. The one-night stand that won’t put a bun in the oven` the bartender brought over another bottle of brandy as the guy left. I turned to thank him, that was until I saw my ex walked up to the guy. He placed his hand on my ex`s backside and strolled of together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>